Twist Of Fates: The gray city of mysteries
by ArtNoobly
Summary: "Who am I...?" I ask the refection in the mirror with with wonder and fear. I don't know who I am, but I know that I have to keep moving... Warning! This is yaoi, and I have an OC so there is the potential for it going badly...but I'll try my best to please and not disgrace Durarara! or Baccano! Thanks loves!
1. Storm

Ello loves!

This is my first attempt at yaoi and romance, so I'm a nervous wreck! *Laughs*

I have never been that good with love, I'm more into horror myself...but! I think it's good to challenge one's self!

I would love advise from people with experiance, since I'm also doing a...Original character! *Gasp!* So that also makes me nervous...Lets face it...I'm a nervous wreck! Ahahaha...!

Thank you again for whoever takes the time to read this!

* * *

**The Storm.**

"The preparations are what they are. We're here. The storm is coming. We are as best prepared as we can be as the eye of the storm approaches."

Russel Honore.

* * *

What is that sound…?

My body feels heavy, eyes feel heavy too, and I can't seem to move my body, but it's rocking?

I feel a finger twitch from my effort, my mind is fuzzy. There is that sound again…it's waves?

I hear voices too.

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming toward me, faint voices cut through the haze in my mind.

"…You sure…?"

"What if things go..."

"Protect"

"…I'm scared"

Suddenly I'm floating, I'm cradled by warmth, and I feel safe. I want to curl into that feeling.

Then then the warmth is gone…I try to reach to for it, but my hand can only jerk.

I hear the footsteps departing.

Why can't I move?

I want to cry.

Please…don't leave me.

* * *

"The sky is crying…"

I stare up at the dark swirling sky, the clouds releasing a few fat rain drops fall on my face, a warning for the downpour that is soon to come. I feel them slide down my cheek, to fall with the faint chill of dampness that has collected on my neck. I sit up slowly, my head is swimming, and I look out at an equally gray ocean. I'm sitting on a dock; it's rocking from the rising storm. I try to stand up, fail twice before I manage to get up. My head swims violently, I feel a tickling of nausea at the back of my throat.

I shakily stumble around on the dock, trying to get my footing; I finally get in, and stumble to the very end of the dock. I stare down into the dark water, it's thrashing so much, and I can't see a clear picture of my refection. I look behind me; it's a large city of gray.

I look back at the ocean, then turn to start walking, I trip over something. I look down and notice a dark duffle bag. I look around, uncertain, before slowly picking it up. I stare at it a moment, before slowly placing it over my head and onto my shoulder.

I glance out at the ocean one last time before I turn and start walking toward the city of gray.

* * *

I really would love any writing advise that anyone is willing to give me, I'm very nervous about my writing style, and sorry this chapter is so small, I feel like the first couple will be a little short like this, at least till the rest of the cast is involved.

Thanks loves!

*RRR*


	2. Reflection

Sorry this took so long loves! I have been busy fixing up the cabin I'm living in. Rebuilding a house is not easy.

Once again, would love any advise or feedback.

*Noobly*

* * *

Reflection

"Did you ever wonder if the person in the puddle is real, and you're just a reflection of him?"

Bill Watterson.

* * *

The ocean I'm floating through now is all the colors of the rainbow.

Everywhere I look I see different colored umbrellas, I awkwardly float through, unsure of where to go. I pass a sign. "So this city is called…Ikebukuro"

I shiver, the rain is coming down in sheets, my hair is hanging heavy in front of my eyes, and it's turning all the umbrellas into smudges of color. I notice what I think is a convenience store and run to it.

After wandering in the store for some time I finally find the bathroom, I go to the biggest stall; I set the duffle bag on the baby changing table, and then sit on the toilet. I stare at the bag, and try to collect any thoughts.

But none come to mind, I try to think of family or friends, but none come to mind, I think of anything that makes a person a person, and it's like my mind is a blank slate. Like I'm an empty doll.

I stare down at the puddle of rain water collecting on the titles, I do know all the basic things, math, how to read, and not just one language, I seem to know Japanese, am I Japanese?

I look back up at the duffle bag; I slowly stand up and walk over to the changing table. I reach out and let my hand over it for a minute, I clench it my hand before I finally uncurl it and set it gently on top of the bag. Was this bag meant for me?

I let out a long sigh, that's a stupid question; it was lying right next to me in the middle of nowhere so of course it must be for me, right? I hesitate again, and then I realize that I'm trembling, and I can't blame it on just the soaked clothing I'm wearing. I open the bag. The first thing I see is another bag, I blink in confusing, as I slowly pull it out, it's a large soft massager bag, it has vertical black and white stripes doing down it, it has brown leather on the bottom, as well as leather straps to keep the flap closed.

I look to see if there is anything else in the duffle bag, I see a black envelope. My eyes widen and I quickly reach for it with a shaky hand. I turn it over in my hand, "READ ME" is written on it in a glittery white ink, the letters are in a swirling, but neat cursive writing.

I sit back down on toilet again, I slowly tear open the letter, I pull out a black card, it's also written in glittery white letters.

**_"If you are reading this it means you no longer know who you are"_**

I stop and try to swallow my down my growing nerves, I'm shaking again.

"**_I'm sorry, I know you must be very afraid right now, but this had to be done for your safety, which I know must be a strange considering everything right now, but I swear you are safer without your memories, but you must not let your guard down, because there are very bad people that are after you so-_**

"Can you believe that bitch?!" I jump with alarm from the bathroom door slamming open and the shrike from some enraged man. I tense in fear as I continue to listen to the man yell at another man who is trying to calm him down, after yelling some more and kicking a bathroom stall or two they leave.

I let out a shaky sigh of relief. I continue to read the letter.

**_"So you must not trust anyone"_**

I feel my breath get caught in my throat. "Can't trust anyone" I mutter. Why do those words seem to hurt me so deeply?

**_"in the bag is your new identity and a credit card that will take care of all your needs for quite a while, but you should still try to get a job, so that you can make a new life. That's the most important thing; you must forget trying to remember your old life"_**

I feel sick, and…angry.

**_"I know you will be upset hearing that, but you must do this, I want you to be safe, because I love you."_**

"Love…?"

I feel a tear slide down my face. I wipe my tear away in shock. Why am I crying?

**_"Please have a happy life, Goodbye."_**

I stare at the card for what feels like is forever, and then I put the card back into the envelope. I get up and open the messenger bag, the first thing I see is another black envelope on top of some clothing, and I open it.

First I pull out an identification card with a picture of a stranger. Me.

The first thing I notice are the large expressive eyes set on a heart shape face, one eye is bright green, but the other is dark violet, it's seems strange to me. The hair is white, too pale skin. I look at the name. "Misaki Yamamoto" it feels so strange to my tongue.

What's my real name I wonder?

I put my identification card back in the envelope, and set it aside. I start digging through the bag. It's just close in the bag; most of them are blue, white and gray in color. I get to the bottom of the bag and find a large black sweater. I pull it out, it's far too big for me, I hold it to my body, and it reaches to my knees.

I smell it, it smells like cigarette smoke. Do I smoke? I wrinkle my nose, somehow I don't think so, and this sweater seems too big for me. So who does it belong to?

I shake my head and place the sweater. There is no point in asking myself these questions. I don't have the answers and there is no one else to answer them either.

I select a plain white tee-shirt, plan gray cardigan, and blue jeans from the bag to wear and start peeling myself out of my wet clothing. After squeezing as much water out of them as I can into the toilet, I stuff them back into the messenger bag, and I debate bringing the duffle bag, but leave it.

As I start to walk out of the restroom in my new dry clothing, I catch the eye of my reflection in the dirty bathroom mirror.

"Who are you?" I ask with wonder and fear.

I stare at my refection, maybe hoping that seeing this face, this person I don't know, would trigger all my memories back, but nothing comes to me, just a haunted stare from these strange eyes. I can't stay here forever; I recall the words from the card. Something is after me, and I have to keep moving forward.

I glace one last time at my refection, before walking out of the restroom.

* * *

Sorry if these chapters are a little slow, I swear the next one wil pick up the pace!

*Noobly*


End file.
